Movie Night
by Kame-sama
Summary: Written in 2009 after series 1 but before series 2. George and Nina spend an evening alone watching a classic movie.


Note: I wrote this in 2009. Set sometime after the events closing in series 1, but not yet into series 2 brings.

George was waiting in the apartment for Nina to get back with a movie. They had settled into this kind of normal routine where every Friday was movie night. Usually it was the four of them all sitting around the television, but Mitchell had insisted on some sort of outing to a local club with Annie in tow leaving Nina and George to their own devices.

His stomach was growling with hunger in anticipation. He heard the faint tap of shoe heels across the sidewalk one house down, thanks to his heightened senses because of the waxing moon. The smell of Chinese takeaway hit his nose and he was practically salivating. Overriding the smell of the potent Kung Pao was also the soft feminine scent of a female wolf that was more delectable than the food. His nose lingered on that smell decidedly longer than the takeaway.

Nina fumbled with opening the door for a few moments and then burst through. "Oi, you could have opened it you know. I had my hands full with the bag of takeaway and the rental", Nina said with a mock scowl.

"Ah... sorry. I, uh, I guess I was a bit lost in thought. Smelled something good", George said apologetically.

"Uh huh, I don't think it was the chow mein you were referring to judging by the look on your face and the scent _I'm_ picking up", a coy smiled Nina said.

"Well, (ahem), yes, that too if you must know. I can't help it if you're the most delectable morsel that I've had the pleasure of smelling all evening", replied George while getting up to help Nina with setting out the food. Three cartons of takeaway from the local Cantonese restaurant was what was in store for dinner. Nina discarded the chopsticks since both she and George never got the hang of using them and found two clean forks in the dish rack to take their place.

"You know", George said as he opened a carton and proceeded to pick at the noodles, "you never did tell me what movie Mitchell recommended to you. All you said was it was a classic. So what did you get? Some old Victorian drama? I've been meaning to see that new adaptation of Little Dorrit. Heard it won an Emmy in the US. Ooh, is it Sense and Sensibility? I've always fancied Keira Knightly."

"Really? You like Keira Knightly? I think she's a bit on the bony side for me. In any case, you're wrong on all counts. This is better than all of the above.", Nina replied as she removed the dvd from the case and inserted it into the player. George got up and switched off the lights while Nina helped herself to a carton of food.

What came on screen shocked George. He sat there a full ten seconds before he could speak.

"Why did you get this? I mean, why? Isn't it almost, I don't know, ironic? Wait, what's past ironic? This is like, post-ironic. It, it just blows my mind that you'd rent this. Wait, it was Mitchell's idea!", George managed to get out of his mouth.

"I don't see what's the big deal. Mitchell said it was a classic and you know, it's getting near Halloween, in the spirit and all", Nina said as a defense.

George gazed up at the title screen again and reread the words to make sure he was seeing them right. Yes, it still read "The Wolfman" in bold white letters over a typical dark and stormy night so common in horror movies.

Nina paused the movie then said, "Look, I know it's a bit close to home, but just give it a chance. Relax, eat your noodles, watch the movie and enjoy our night off together. If it really bothers you that much, I'll turn it off, okay?"

Feeling slightly silly after his outburst, he gave Nina a glance and lowered his head a little.

"Thank you", was Nina's reaction to the signal to continue.

A few minutes passed again and while the credits were still rolling, George excitedly interjected, "You know how this is going to end, you know. All the villagers are going to form an angry violent mob with their pitchforks and, and their torches. It always ends bad. They're going to be all over us. I mean, him, the wolfman."

"George really. Just relax. And besides, who knows, I might go get my pitchfork and torch then end up all over you", said Nina with a wry grin.

"Hey, we're back! We actually had a good time. The music was lousy but at least the company was good. Annie found a...", Mitchell broke off speaking as he spied George and Nina busily necking. Well, it was a step above necking and involved a bit of low growling from both. Mitchell left the door half open and cleared his throat before he fully stepped into the room.

"Oh, um, hi. Did, did you have a good time out tonight?", George asked as he fumbled trying to find his unnecessary glasses at this stage of the lunar ascendance.

"YES! It was great. Mitchell was right about getting out of the house and doing something different. It made me feel so connected, so alive.", Annie happily replied materializing out of nowhere.

The couple on the couch further composed themselves in the presence of others in the room. Annie let out a small knowing "oh" over what she and Mitchell had walked on into.

"So, what did you two think of the movie?", asked Mitchell walking further into the living room and settling into a chair.

"It was... well, like I expected. Poor Larry didn't have a chance. He was bit by a werewolf, who I must note wasn't anthropomorphic, but rather just a large wolf. The main thing though was that he fought with his dual nature, changed and was eventually killed. Not exactly a mood raiser, if that what you were thinking", George replied to Mitchell.

Looking at Mitchell, Nina said, "BUT, like George and I discussed afterward, that he wasn't a monster like the other types. He was a good man with a pure heart. In fact it was mentioned in that poem that's spontaneously recited by everyone and their mom throughout the movie. More of a tragic figure than a monster. Yes, he was killed, but he didn't really die. He does return in "Frankenstein versus The Wolfman" after the events of this movie. Oh, and did you know that nowhere in the movie does it say that he turns because of the moon? Not mentioned once"

George sat in contemplation for a moment and responded, "Now that you say it, yeah, I guess you're right. That's really odd considering the amount of werewolf mythology that's thrown in there."

"I've been meaning to ask, is it true about the whole silver thing? Should I avoid it? I'm not much for jewelry, but that would be a good thing to know", Nina questioned.

Mitchell smirked a bit then answered, "Do you remember that time George came to work with a swollen middle finger saying it was a spider that bit him?" George glowered a bit and sunk down into the couch.

Nina gasped recalling the memory. At the same time though, she remembered the nurses having a laugh over poor George's finger. It did look comical at the time. The digit was swollen to the point where it would have looked more suited to a large foam hand.

George cleared his throat and said, "So yes, you won't be getting a silver necklace from me for Christmas. That was the last time I try to follow the trends. I really did think that ring was fetching on me"

"So next week it's George's turn to pick the movie. I don't think Mitchell and I are going out, so it's going to be the four of us again", Annie said as she sat next to Nina.

"One word for you Mitchell: SPARKLING. Let's be in the spirit and all.", a very smug looking George said fully regaining his composure on the couch.


End file.
